You're so special
by Amirecht
Summary: Fic pertama collaboration dengan Jeanne-jaques San. Ichihitsu. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DONT READ! RnR..XD


Pairing: Ichigo X Hitsugaya

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi, Don't like don't read!

* * *

**YOU'RE SO SPECIAL**

**(^-^)**

"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo. "Hoy, Toushiro…"

Kapten divisi sepuluh itu memberikan _deathglare_-nya dari meja kerjanya. "Panggil aku komandan Hitsugaya, Kurosaki!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar. Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya cengengesan geli. Didekatinya sang Kapten dengan langkah lebar dan menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan meja Hitsugaya.

"Kau tidak capek mengerjakan kertas-kertas itu daritadi, Toushiro?"

"Ku-ro-sa-ki…"

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan muka dibuat sok polos. Dia sangat senang mempermainkan Kapten mungil di depannya ini. Hitsugaya memegang erat-erat kuas ditangannya. Mukanya terlihat sangat kesal. Ichigo yang melihat muka kesal Hitsugaya tersenyum. Dijulurkannya tangan kanannya kedepan dan memegang pipi kiri Hitsugaya dengan lembut. "Kau manis, Toushiro."

_Peeesssh!_ Muka Kapten sepuluh itu langsung merah padam. Dienyahkan tangan Ichigo dari pipinya.

"Jangan mengombal! Norak!" cela Hitsugaya. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat senang.

"Kenapa? kau suka kan mendengar gombalanku? Hm?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat sambil tersenyum. Kapten mungil itu diam. Tidak mau menjawab.

"Jangan menganggu, Kurosaki. Aku masih banyak kerjaan." Ucapnya sambil kembali mengerjakan kertas di depannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," sahut Ichigo sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Hitsugaya heran. Dia menoleh dan menatap Ichigo yang berjalan keluar dari kantornya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kurosaki?"

"Keluar dari kantormu ini. Bukannya tadi kau bilang banyak kerjaan?" ucap Ichigo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hitsugaya.

"Tu—nggu…"

Terlambat. _Shinigami_ berambut _orange_ menyolok itu sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan kantor divisi sepuluh.

**(^-^)**

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih Hitsugaya mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya. Kertas yang tadi menggunung diatas mejanya sekarang sudah menjadi setengah. Diletakkannya kuasnya diatas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Matanya terasa capek karena terus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas didepannya. Awas saja kau Matsumoto. Bakal kudamprat kau kalau ketemu. Batinnya dalam hati.

"_Taichou_~" teriak suara cempreng yang mendekat kearah kantor divisi sepuluh dengan sebuah botol sake ditangannya.

Kedua mata hijau _zambrud_ Hitsugaya yang terpejam sontak terbuka mendengar teriakan yang dikenalnya itu. dilihatnya Matsumoto berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke dalam kantornya.

"Dasar _fukuitaichou_ tidak becus! Kenapa kerjaanmu hanya minum sake saja, hah? Lihat pekerjaanmu yang menggunung diatas meja itu, Matsumoto!" teriak Hitsugaya bertubi-tubi. Urat-urat nadi kemarahan tampak diwajah Kapten mungil itu. Dimarahinya habis-habisan wakil kaptennya itu. Lumayan. Untuk hilangkan stress karena kerjaan tadi.

Matsumoto menatap Kaptennya dengan muka biasa. Tidak ada rasa takut. Wajar. Karena dia sudah dapat omelan ini sehari-hari.

"_Taichou_, tadi kulihat wakil kapten divisi enam membawa Ichigo lho," potong Matsumoto sambil meneguk sakenya.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. "Dimana mereka berdua?"

"Tidak tahu," kata Matsumoto sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dengan langkah _shunpo _-nya, Kapten divisi sepuluh itu menuju ke salah satu tempat.

**(^-^)**

Hitsugaya mencoba mencari _reiatsu _Ichigo. Sayangnya, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kekuatan _reiatsu_ Ichigo yang biasa terlepas tanpa terkendali itu kenapa tidak dia rasakan?

Dilompatinya satu persatu bangunan yang menjadi pijakannya. Kapten mungil itu berhenti di depan pintu kantor divisi enam. Setelah diketuknya pintu, Hitsugaya melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor divisi enam itu.

"Maaf menganggu, Kuchiki-_taichou_," sapanya sambil mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menghentikan kerjaan diatas mejanya.

Hitsugaya celingukkan ke kanan-kiri mencari wakil kapten, Abarai Renji. Tidak ada. Renji tidak ada di dalam kantor itu.

"Sebenarnya anda ada perlu apa, Hitsugaya-_taichou_?" Byakuya mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Tapi detik berikutnya, dilihatnya Kapten divisi sepuluh itu sudah ber-_shunpo_ pergi. Byakuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya.

**(^-^)**

"Sial! Dimana sih mereka berdua itu?" gerutu Hitsugaya sambil kembali melompati bangunan.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" panggil Hinamori dengan suara keras, hingga Kapten mungil itu menoleh. Kemudian menghampiri Hinamori.

"Hinamori, apa kau melihat Abarai dan Kurosaki?" tanyanya langsung.

"Tidak," Hinamori mengelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada apa, Shiro-chan?"

"Cih! Pergi kemana mereka?" tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Hinamori. Kapten mungil itu kembali melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dengan _shunpo_. Membuat Hinamori menatap kepergiannya dengan kening mengerut, bingung.

**(^-^)**

Setelah mengelilingi seluruh _soul society_ dengan _shunpo _-nya, Hitsugaya akhirnya menyerah. Dia sudah capek mencari rambut merah nanas dan _strawberry_-_orange_ itu. Sudah berkeliling bertanya pada semua kapten dan wakil kapten yang ditemuinya. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu dimana kedua orang itu.

Dengan langkah gontai sambil menggerutu tentunya. Kapten divisi sepuluh itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang biasa ditiduri Matsumoto.

"Kurosaki…kau dimana sih…?" ucapnya pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Hitsugaya kembali teringat dengan ucapan Matsumoto beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya wakil kapten divisi enam, Renji, juga menyukai Ichigo. Apakah itu benar? Apa Ichigo juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Renji?

"_Taichou_~"

Hitsugaya hampir melompat dari sofa yang ditidurinya. Ditatapnya Matsumoto yang tertawa geli melihat kekagetannya.

"Ma-tsu-mo-to…Kau…" kedua mata hijau _zambrud_ itu memberikan _deathglare_.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Renji dan Ichigo di tempat _soukyoku_. Komandan daritadi men—"

Hitsugaya sudah melesat pergi darisitu tanpa mendengar perkataan Matsumoto hingga selesai.

**(^-^)**

Diatas tebing itu berdiri dua orang _shinigami_. Yang satu berambut merah seperti nanas. Dan yang satu berambut _orange_ jabrik. Kedua _shinigami_ yang tampak menyolok –dari rambutnya—itu, membuat Hitsugaya dengan langkah _shunpo_ menghampiri mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Renji yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

Kapten divisi sepuluh itu kontan menghentikan langkahnya. Membatu ditempatnya. Dilihatnya wakil kapten divisi enam meraih tangan Ichigo dan menatap dalam-dalam _shinigami_ berambut _orange_ itu.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Renji bertanya lagi. Tanpa keduanya tahu, Hitsugaya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat itu dengan perasaan yang mulai hancur. Jantung Kapten mungil itu berdenyut sakit melihat kedekatan keduanya. Tanpa mau melihat kelanjutannya lagi, Hitsugaya ber-_shunpo_ pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sudah cukup, Renji! Aku mau muntah mendengarnya!" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ditepisnya tangan Renji yang memegang tangannya.

"Hei, kau sudah berjanji akan menjadi boneka peraga tahu!" balas Renji kesal.

"Kenapa nggak dibilang saja sama Rukia? Nggak usah berlatih seperti ini pun kau bisa, kan?"

"Aku gugup tahu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Rukia!"

"Hm." Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tolonglah, Ichigo. Sekali lagi, ya?" mohon Renji.

"Ini yang terakhir, ya? Sudah daritadi aku menemanimu dengan latihan bodoh ini!"

"Oke!" seru Renji sambil tersenyum cerah.

**(^-^)**

Kantor divisi sepuluh itu tampak gelap. Diatas sofa itu Hitsugaya terbaring dengan mata menerawang. Harusnya tadi dia tidak usah mencari Ichigo. Kalau saja dia tidak mendengar hal tadi. Mungkin sekarang dia masih bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja jika bertemu Ichigo.

Kapten mungil itu mentup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau mengeluarkan airmatanya hanya karena melihat dan mendengar kejadian tadi. Dia sadar kalau Ichigo memang sering menganggunya dengan gombalnya itu. Tapi…dia tidak mau melepas _shinigami_ berambut _orange_ itu.

"Toushiro? Kenapa kau tidur ditempat gelap seperti ini?"

Hitsugaya tersentak. Suara itu. Orang yang sering memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _taichou_. Hanya orang itu.

Ichigo duduk disamping sofa yang ditiduri Hitsugaya.

"Hei, kau sakit, Toushiro?" Ichigo mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya. Kapten mungil itu menggeleng. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat tangan Hitsugaya yang menutup matanya. Ichigo tertegun, begitu dilihatnya air mata mengenang dipelupuk mata hijau _zambrud_ itu.

"Tou—"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti begitu Hitsugaya memeluk lehernya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kapten mungil itu terisak-isak dipelukannya.

"Jangan pergi dari sisiku, Kurosaki…" ucapnya lirih. Kedua alis Ichigo mengerut. Ada apa ini? kenapa Kapten mungilnya ini menangis?

"Kau kenapa sih, Toushiro?" Ichigo melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap mata Hitsugaya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Kurosaki. Jangan…" air mata Hitsugaya membasahi pipinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ichigo mulai bingung dan panik melihat Hitsugaya menangis.

"Jangan pergi…Kumohon, Kurosa—"

Ucapan Hitsugaya terpotong begitu bibir Ichigo mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Karena itu jelaskan apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Toushiro," kata Ichigo dengan suara lembut. Dihapusnya sisa air mata Hitsugaya.

Muka Hitsugaya bersemu merah. Ditundukkan kepalanya dari tatapan Ichigo.

"Kau janji tidak akan pergi dari sisiku?" didonggakan kepalanya menatap mata cokelat Ichigo. Dibawanya tangan kanan Ichigo ke pipinya. Merasakan tangan Ichigo yang hangat dan nyaman itu.

"Ya. Aku janji, Toushiro," ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup lembut dahi Kapten mungil di depannya.

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Hah? Ichigo ternganga. "Sejak kapan aku menyukai _babon_ itu?"

"Eh?" Hitsugaya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Yang kau lihat tadi itu hanya latihan. Si _babon_ itu mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia. Jadi, dia minta tolong sama aku sebagai boneka peraga," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Terus kenapa harus sama kau, Kurosaki?"

"Dia tidak mau siapa pun mengetahui perasaannya pada Rukia. Jadi, sekarang…" Ichigo menghentikan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya dengan senyum seringai. "kau cemburu ya, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya _blushing_. Cepat-cepat dialihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo.

"Kau cemburu 'kan, Toushiro?" Ichigo mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"_URUSAI!_" bentak Hitsugaya dengan muka merah padam.

"Kalau tahu begini. Kubuat saja sekalian kau cemburu mati, Toushiro…" Ichigo mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga tertidur di sofa. Kapten mungil itu tidak merontak. Bibir Ichigo kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Hitsugaya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Ichigo. Membawanya agar semakin dalam. Kedua lidah itu saling berpangutan. Keduanya lalu melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengisi paru-paru yang kehilangan oksigen.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, lidah Ichigo turun kearah leher Hitsugaya. Dijilatnya, kemudian digigitnya pelan. Sehingga membuat Kapten mungil itu menjerit tertahan. Ichigo melumat bekas gigitannya itu, hingga muncul tanda kemerah-merahan. Sayang, aktivitas itu harus dihentikan karena ada panggilan dari _Soutaichou_.

**(^-^)**

Paginya…

"_Taichou_~ _ohayou_…" Matsumoto menyapa Kaptennya yang berjalan kearah kantor. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Matsumoto yang tidak sengaja melihat tanda merah kecil dileher sang Kapten kontan bertanya.

"_Ne, Taichou_. Leher anda kenapa merah?"

Hitsugaya tersentak. Buru-buru ditutupnya tanda _kissmark_ yang diberikan Ichigo tadi malam dengan tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucapnya dengan muka bersemu merah. Matsumoto yang melihat itu sontak tersenyum penuh arti. Ekspresi itu, hanya ada seseorang yang bisa membuat tanda itu dileher Kaptennya.

Begitu hampir sampai di kantor divisi sepuluh. Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya menoleh kearah seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di samping pintu kantor. Kurosaki Ichigo, menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan wajah sumringah senang. Matsumoto yang melihat kesempatan langsung berkata, "Oh, kebetulan! Ichigo, titip _taichou_ ya. Dah." Matsumoto langsung ngacir darisitu. Bisa didengarnya dari kejauhan teriakan Kaptennya.

"Sial! Dia lari lagi!" gerutu Hitsugaya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya. _Home sweet home_. Kertas-kertas kerjaannya sudah setia menunggu diatas meja kerja. Ichigo mengekor dibelakang Kapten mungil itu.

"Sayang ya tadi malam ada yang menganggu," ucap Ichigo dengan nada biasa. Tapi, tidak untuk Hitsugaya. Wajah Kapten mungil itu bersemu merah. "kalau tidak ada penganggu. Mungkin sudah lebih dari itu…" bisiknya pelan. Hitsugaya menoleh cepat kearah Ichigo. Dengan muka merah malu tentunya.

"Norak tahu!" jerit Hitsugaya sambil berniat menonjok Ichigo. Dengan cepat, Ichigo menahan tangan mungil itu dan dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir merah menggoda Hitsugaya. Wajah Kapten divisi sepuluh itu semakin merah padam. Tidak menolak begitu _shinigami_ berambut _orange_ itu kembali membawa bibirnya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

"_You're so special,_ Toushiro…"

**(^-^)**

**=OWARI=**

* * *

Akhirx selesai! Maaf kalau critanya ngga asyik. Soalx baru pertama buat sih *nyengir*

Jeanne bagaimana hasil fic buatan gw ini?

**Jeanne**: *ngasih 2 jempol* Nggak sia-sia hasil begadang yang kau bilang ini *manggut-manggut*

**Me**: Gw gitu lho! Kapan-kapan collab lagi dengan gw ya? *Ngarep*

**Jeanne**: Tentu!

**Me**: Untuk para readers dan author yang sempat baca fic pertamaku ini. Tolong reviewnya!


End file.
